Evolutionary Magus
by tsukishima7
Summary: Harry prays for freedom from his relatives. A god takes pity on him and gives him the ability of ultimate freedom, unfortunately that god is the one that represents Chaos, Evolution and change. The Janus of the All verse. Powerful Harry, contains Stargate and Tsutomu Nihei elements.


Note: Everything is relative.

Evolutionary Magus

"Evolution is a dying thing, but, that doesn't mean we don't evolve in other ways." ~ Unknown

* * *

~Eyes of the storm~

=(+)=

In a cupboard under the stairs there was a boy, an abused boy who was lying in a fetal position to stem the pain from the beating he got from his violent uncle, a so said reminder of his freakishness. A boy who couldn't understand what he did to deserve this hellish treatment, a boy who questions the meaning of live in the cramped space of his cupboard. And so he was desperate enough to pray to a god who may or may not hear his wish.

"Please God, or someone who hears this. I wish from the bottom of my heart, to be free. It doesn't matter, alive or in heaven."

"I'm willing to do anything if i get to be free. So please, hear my wish."

Magic is an unpredictable thing, he doesn't have enough magic to transport him away through the wards, Dumbledore placed there for that exact reason. So his magic does exactly what he wishes, a brief message through space and time. Weak enough to not draw the attention of Dumbledore's wards, but strong and complex enough to reach higher dimensions and space. It gained the attention of many, but there not many benevolent gods existing among the uncaring and cruel gods. But the message got the attention of someone who even the elder gods dread.

"One of the few who managed to get this message to the All Verse, but, since his is the most strongest."

A bald God with 7 narrow luminescent blue eyes, with the last one eye on his forehead. His whole body compromised of platinum with only a high collar cloak that contains constantly shifting stars and gas vapor shining in every possible color to adorn him. The god walks on some kind of invisible path that only shines in a overlapping rainbow color when his feet touches it. A noticeable sound of platinum striking glass reverberates through the infinite space called Acnumin, where his domain lies.

"I will process his wish as a pure definition, that should sow enough chaos to pay my services."

"What of the gods of the realms he will occupy?" A voice comes from seemingly nowhere.

"That shouldn't be my problem, although it be shame if he died before he could raise enough chaos, a technological aptitude matrix should be enough to allow him some leeway with the gods, they can't exactly interfere with mortal build devices."

"I hope you know what you're doing Janus, the last time ended with the Void Walker whose superiority complex is so great he thought he was the creator. Of course the supreme gods took that as an insult to our creator and destroyed every single particle of his to the time before the original verse."

"Don't worry, i sense much humility in this one, but also a treasure cove of potential that may in the far future raise himself to our level."

The voice stays silent, it couldn't stop Janus if he wanted to. For Janus is, an primal force that doesn't necessarily always rely on power. In the realm of infinite power, sophisticated schemes and complex powers are the only things that can defeat other gods. But of course reality bound gods are the weakest gods beside physical bound gods, An All Verse god wouldn't as much twitch a finger to destroy them.

Janus walked to the planet, although it was a brisk pace he already arrived at the planet in question that was centrillions light-years away a few moments ago. Although for Janus it must be quite easy as breathing to transport himself without really moving through wormholes or changing his mass to negative levels.

* * *

=(+)=

Back in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry still has his hands clasped in a praying position muttering silent words in the dark space. That is until a blinding light suddenly appears at his lap that started to materialize in a black suit with dark grey plates (Zoichi's Toha Heavy Industries issued uniform from BIOMEGA) Harry blinked and looked at the uniform lying before, then suddenly he breaks out in a happy sobbing mess.

"Thank you God, or some other being out there." He managed to mutter out from his mouth from his teary face.

When he managed to compose himself and wiped his eyes from the tears, he looked curiously at the suit that appeared in his cupboard. He doesn't know how its supposed to free him, but he doesn't want to anger the god that gave him this gift so he will be at least grateful. He grabbed the suit and examined it, the material felt soft from the inside and hard but pliable outside with the plates hard as steel albeit a lot stronger. He thought about a bit more but finally got the courage to wear it, it was a clumsy process considering the limited space but he finally got it on 10 minutes later. it looked funny and kinda cute adorned by a 9 year old boy, of course anyone that knows it properties wouldn't laugh very much.

"It feels comfortable, but still don't know what i'm supposed to do with it." He voiced nervously.

That is, until the spinal section drived million of threads into his nervous system and he got a shock that he managed to muffle, albeit barely. The pain was not that much painful than a slap on the back from uncle Vernon, it was the unexpected shock that surprised him. But then he suddenly gets a jolt that makes him fall on his back, with it comes knowledge of the suits functions, miscellaneous information and the one who gave it to him. He grabbed a disk from the left thigh pocket and pressed the button on top, the disk shifted to floating sphere that projected a hologram of an girl in a white dress.

"Hello, i'm EVI. Or Evolutionary Virtual Intelligence, you may call me Eve if so wished." An monotone synthetic voice spoke out.

"Um, hi Eve. Could you explain to why i got this suit? Not that i'm ungrateful or anything!" He waved comically.

"Yes, it seems that the chaos god Janus gifted you this suit."

"Um... Just like that?" He said skeptically.

"Yes and no, the price is that you must also travel to other realities and raise chaos according to my data."

"I see... then i should probably go now, not i'm that exactly keen staying here. The Quantum Phase Shift device should be activated when enough Higgs Boson particles is collected according to the information the sentient vertebrae provided, so i guess we travel this universe a bit more with the Wormhole gates that Janus gave me knowledge over, it seems to be in a military base. Do you have enough Higgs Boson particles for a planet side Shift Eve?"

"The Dimensional Exotic Particle Collector will collect enough in 10 minutes for a brief shift, Harry."

"Then maybe we should familiarize ourselves a bit, what are your capabilities, and do you even have emotions? Because i feel weird talking to an automated query machine"

"That seems to be good idea, and yes, i'm capable having emotions. And to answer your first question, i have Twin Particle Emitters, Monocular fabricator, Holographic Imaging and Cloaking, Diplomatic Program Database, Exotic Particle Collection, Backup Quantum Phase Shifter, Lvl 9 Hacking Protocols and Dimensional storage, other functions will be accessible if really necessary."

"Yeah, that will be useful and stealthy enough for survival and the base infiltration i guess."

"I could cloak you, but be warned that you are noticeable by other senses, just so you know." She warned

"Yes, thanks for the advice. Is the Shifter ready?"

"T-minus 1 minutes remaining till lift of."

"Um yes, very funny Eve." Not sure what to think of the out of place joke.

But he suddenly hears footsteps coming from above, he mentally commanded Eve to ready her to use Neural Inhibitor Particles on the Emitter while he grabs a rectangle cube from his thigh holster that transformed into a Gauss gun, he aims at the door while praying that he doesn't mess up his opportunity.

"Shifter ready Harry!"

"Do it!" She screamed hurriedly.

The door slams open, a thick hand reaches to him but Eve and him shoots Vernon 4 times in the chest and stomach area. Then suddenly a darkness filled with lights in every possible colors spreads from Eve and envelops Harry and pieces of the cupboard, They are transported in space filled with stars that are in reality pieces of space and time that are lost in the between. He suddenly feels reality drawing him back to real-space at a deserted road where he proceeds to land harshly on his back. He tries to get up but pieces of wood and cloth falls on his head throwing him back down.

"That... Hurts... Next time, i won't Shift in such a confined space."

"Hihi. Be ready to land on your feet next time, Harry." She giggled out.

"Yes, but couldn't you warn me sooner?" He grouched.

"My logical side says yes, but where's the fun to that?"

"for an A.I. You are awfully human... Anyways, why aren't we in the base?"

"Well that wouldn't be exactly stealthy, i can't really hide the giant dimensional waste at our destination when we are still in the Shift space."

He finally got up from his ass and looked around to see where he is, of course he's never been to this place before so wouldn't exactly know where the military installation is.

"Eve, do you have a map of our location and the base?"

"Yes, scanning area for map compilation."

An holographic map projects itself on the ground building from his position outwards. A jagged line leads to an red dot 10 kilometers away from his current position. He looks at the road a bit and sighed.

"Eve, do you have a vehicle in your Pocket Dimension?" He queried.

"Luckily enough, yes, Janus probably thought that you couldn't get very far with your current weak build, your suit strengthens you. But it does nothing on your stamina. But with the Nanites injected in you earlier, you probably would grow a bit stronger and bigger if you ingest some food later on."

With that said, Eve's Projector transports the vehicle in monocular layers from bottom up (Gantz Transporter) It was a Motorcycle with a black X shaped ram at the front, big wide wheels, the bottom an inch from the ground and steering placed pretty low. There was also two aerodynamic rectangle narrow cubes with 2 holes at the back each placed at the sides in the back. All in all, it looked like a mechanical black comet with wheels and red accents.

"Wow... Janus must really like me if he got this for me, now that i think about it. You should probably project an hologram over me to be an 20 year old."

"That's pretty sharp, can't exactly draw more attention with your getup. but i can do one better, a Hard-light projection that can physically touch objects, may also act like an exoskeleton."

An Hard-Light image of an older Harry appears with some static over him, and the real Harry is in the middle like how exoskeletons are worn, with a Hud and hardlight grips on each fingers so he can control his extended hands, the parts that stick out becomes invisible.

"This feels pretty good, more secure somehow."

"I would reckon that you could survive even when you fall into a volcano in that Hard-Light projection, but only if i'm close enough."

"Sounds pretty handy, anyway, lets go."

Eve's sphere floats in a slot between the steering handles and holographically displays an array miscellaneous information about the weather, speed and so forth. He climbs up on the Motorcycle while he recalls information from the suit nervous link how to drive the TXC-10001 Comet, grabbing the steering handles he flicks a switch on the right handle that activates the electromagnets on the wheels that propels the Motorcycle. A silent unnoticeable screech comes from the engine compartments that suddenly peaks at a higher frequency when he twist the handle and suddenly speeds away at the road with a giant dust cloud in its wake.

"Woooooh yeaaah!" He screams in a adrenaline filled state.

While he's breaking some laws Eve deployed an Hard-Light helmet that is a form fitting black mask with glowing slits as eyes. While unnecessary, more for intimidation and style than anything else. He drifts at sharp turns and flies over hills at an unbelievable speed with utmost precision because of the gyroscope in the vehicle.

"Harry, you are 987,234 metres from Cheyenne Mountain. I suggest you slow down."

"Understood Eve, lowering speed to 40. Turn us invisible when ready."

Everything begins to become invisible part by part beginning from the front till the vehicle and Harry's completely invisible from view, a holo array also hides the dust that the Motorcycle blows up. He rides past the security to the entrance where a sees a truck coming at him, he turns the Graviton Drive on and side speeds at the wall where he proceeds to drive on the wall and the ceiling past the the truck, he drives back to the ground and side slides to the elevator where he stops.

'Can we Phase Shift through the ground Eve?' He asked on the wireless mental link.

'It will cost 0.089 grams of Higgs Boson particles, but you already have 30 grams collected. That's 40K in units.'

'Shouldn't it be much slower? According to my Vertebrae Data it takes hours to collect that much'

'We will investigate that next time , activating Phase Shift!'

The conversation only took 2 seconds, so was the power and speed of mental communication. While that was happening the invisible Vehicle started to slowly phase through the elevator shaft, allowing only the slightest gravity to affect it to not allow it to crash down down below. Gaining a bit speed it finally reaches the required level to proceed, calculating the gate trajectory with the scanners to phase directly to it. The Motorcycle four back thrusters fires up spewing four bellowing flames like a flamethrower, he allows only the propelling energy from the back to interact with real-space, pushing the Motorcycle directly in a path to the Stargate.

'Higgs Boson quarter reserves up, spare some for the other functions, Harry'

'Not a good idea right now, but i could probably handle it. Stop Phase Shift.'

The Vehicle comes back into real-space still invisible and rides silently to the Gate hangar while avoiding personal by driving up the ceiling. Its silent Electromagnetic propulsion and Graviton Drive are handy features right now. He reaches the metal doors to which he briefly Phase Shift through till he finally is in the presence of the Stargate.

"That looks pretty impressive, Although my Quantum Phase Shift devices are more advanced. But mine is limited because i have to collect Higgs Boson particles and that takes time, maybe i could make a power converter for my DEPC (Dimensional Exotic Particle Collector) And the QPS."

"Its feasible if we got some superconductors and an ZPEC (Zero Point Energy Catalyst)"

"Remind me of that later, now you got to hack the human made Dialing Device."

"Accessing Servers and supercomputers..."

Suddenly a loud alarm reverberates through the whole base while she's busy hacking the dialing device.

"Eve! what's happening, are we caught!?" He whispered cautiously.

"No, it seems to be an unscheduled gate activation."

"Tch, just our luck."

He notices the ring dialing and thought, why not. He readies his Motorcycle to drive at a moments notice. An iris suddenly closed of the gate, preventing anyone coming from the other side, his reaction is to activates his Phase Shift and instantly speeds to the gate when the gate is fully formed, he feels an feeling of current running through his body when he entered the gate. But it disappears just as suddenly when he exit to the other side, flying into air while commanding Eve to deactivate the Cloak and Phase Shift, landing on the rough ground he grabs his Gauss gun and the collapsible black High-frequency blade from the Motorcycle side compartment.

He looks around the clearing and locks on the nearest designated hostile that prepared to shoot at him with a staff, He drives at high speed at the enemy and cuts him shoulder to hip in two and shoots at the soldier who tries to strike him with the staff, the bullet travels in an incomprehensible speed and blows a hole 5 inches across in the enemies chest from only the force.

'I don't seem to particularly feel anything, maybe i'm turning into a monster with the knowledge stuffed in my head.' He thought detached.

'No, you are not turning into a monster Harry, the suit is suppressing your fear and your guilt to better handle your combat capabilities.'

'Will i still feel anything when my suit stops suppressing my emotions?'

'Not if you want to Harry, not if you want to.'

While he's talking to Eve, he managed to kill 20 more Jaffa with only the false god remaining. The Goa'uld seems to employ a shield of some kind that stops my Gauss bullets at 5% power. He also has some kind of hand weapon that just glance of on my Hard-Light projection.

"Stop! do you not know who i am! I am Thanos! your God!"

"The only god i will defer to is Janus, compared to him you might as well be an measly ant."

"No! stop! I will give anything you want! riches! woman!"

"Sorry, not interested in Money and i'm too young for woman."

He sprints at the Goa'uld and punches his shield to a million particles with his Dark Matter enhanced punch, the mass of a giant mountain speeding at the shield at 700 kilometers per hour, the shield never stood a chance. Drawing his High-frequency blade, he proceed to cut the Goa'uld into a thousand pieces at an speed almost invisible to the naked eye.

"That was no challenge at all."

"Be careful with that attitude Harry, i don't want to lose you just yet."

"Don't worry, it will not be that easy to get rid of me."

"I have the planet scanned and there seems to be an Pyramid shaped ship 12 miles away, it would be a good idea to procure ourselve ship for space capable travel. This planet is also a mining planet, this should be the time to collect some Naquadah for the energy converter. I could probably create a ZPEC by converting Naquadah to Naquadria using the fabricator."

"Okay, got it."

He briskly walked back to his Motorcycle and climbs back on, activating the Electromagnets he rides away at an slow speed for quick maneuvering.

* * *

=(+)=

Arriving at an mining site, he feels revulsion at the treatment of the slaves of the Goa'uld. He speeds over a cliff, and in slow motion he proceeds to rapidly shoot every Jaffa in the vicinity and lands roughly at the ground sliding on his side to slow down, and then finally cuts the last Jaffa in two while sliding.

"I killed your God, you are all free!" He yelled at the slaves who's looking at me with such wonder.

"We are... free?''

"impossible..."

"How.."

They started to mutter to themselves loudly, but one man screamed something to him.

"Do you have any proof that you killed a God!"

"Eve, show the holographic projection of my fight against Thanos. The so called god."

An holographic image displays itself on the sky with 6 screens showing him killing all of the Jaffa guard and cutting Thanos in thousands of pieces with the High-frequency blade.

"Do you believe me now!?"

"He killed a god..." A scrawny man whispered in awe.

"Only a god can kill a god..." Another voiced out.

"He must be a god with those powers!"

"Yes! he's definitely a god!"

They all started to mutter and some are kneeling and bowing, more and more people started bow at him in reverence till all the slaves are at their knees with their face pointed at the ground.

"You can think as you wish, but you are all free. No one is going to command you anymore, live your live as you want to."

"But i've done this for so long, i can't imagine doing anything else..."

"We all slaves when we are but children, only a few where captured adults who teached us..."

"Can't you, be our god?"

"All my family and friends are dead.."

"I don't know what to do now..." An depressed atmosphere spreaded out from those sentences.

They all started to despair and crying so he takes pity on them and commanded Eve to fabricate a A.I. sphere with his visage, to lead them from now of on. It only took ten minutes for the A.I. to be completely build and transported to his hands, he activates the sphere which holographically displayed him.

"I must do other things, but this copy of my visage and will, shall lead you."

Then suddenly an old woman gently pushes 2 teenaged girls at him.

"Please, your highness. We can't take care of these two since their mother died, can you have it in your heart to take them as your companions and... mistresses?"

He looked at the two who heads are pointed down and at their trembling bodies and sighed.

"Fine, I will take these two as my companions. But, in repayment you shall give me all of your Naquadah."

"That is fine your highness, we don't really need it anyways."

The older slaves started to command all of their people to collect all of the Naquadah to the center of the clearing. An offering for his kindness so to speak. The pile of Naquadah started to get bigger with each person that deposit pieces of the heavy ore. When they finally got all the ore on the pile it was already starting to get a bit dark

"I will also take the ship, not that you exactly need it. So i bid you, farewell."

"I will start to transport the Naquadah to my Pocket Dimension Harry."

While Eve is busy transporting the Naquadah, i'm still pondering what to do with the girls now in my care, although a dream made true for most boys. For an ten year old boy, it just means extra people to take care of while having no idea to go about it. He looks at them again noticing one is blonde and one has raven black hair while still having the same facial features.

"So, do you two have names?"

"No sir..." they both reply

"Sigh... Then i shall name you Blonde Niki and you Miki, or do you want some other names?"

They just replied with their head shaking, no.

"Hey Eve, can you project an hard-light side car for the Motorcycle?"

"Yes, it is within my capabilities. Should i deploy it now?

"Yes, if you please Eve."

A transparent side-car comes into view next to my Motorcycle that materialized a black color. I climb back onto the Motorcycle and nod at the two girls in rags to climb into the side-car, they comply, albeit with some reluctance. because of the limited space one girl sat on the lap of the other girl.

"Are you ready Eve?"

"...Yes, now i'm ready."

Eve floated back into the slot between the steering wheels and activates the display functions. He flicks at the switch on his thumb and twist the handle, driving them at cruising speed to the Docking ship a kilometer farther. the two girls having no experience doing this screamed in fright but stopped when nothing dangerous happened and gets used to it.

* * *

=(+)=

"See, he seems to be doing pretty well."

"Yes, maybe when he's a adult. But that's a 10 year old!"

"Bah, you worry too much."

"Sigh, i will never understand you, do i."

"Who said anyone could?"

The Gods started to bicker back and forth like some married couple while fading from view.

To be continued...


End file.
